


【GF】小福蝶同人车

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611





	【GF】小福蝶同人车

【实验日志 20  
……精灵的魔法似乎无法学习，它们的翅膀会自动帮助它们施法，魔力会亲近着它们，只要供给魔力就能释放出强而有力的魔法，真是令人嫉妒的种族。】  
她靠在光滑而冰冷的石壁上，死气沉沉的人造灯光底下，失去焦距的天蓝色眼瞳毫无目的地看着前方。写满奇妙符号的羊皮纸散乱在女孩四周，但此时精灵女孩无心将他们按顺序复原。  
——后悔吗？  
Frisk一直知道，她跟G是不同的，她也知道G向她隐瞒了一些很重要的事情。  
【实验日志19  
……我仍然需要进一步研究，在后世成为神话故事的精灵活生生的出现在我面前，它们有着独特而强大的魔法，可惜它们十分排斥外人，如果能研究透彻，那么封印怪物的结界也不过是个笑话罢了。】  
向日而生的芙洛蒂卡几近枯萎，恰似女孩身后破败的灰翼般，即将凋零。  
——后悔吗？  
G告诉她，她有能力协助他。帮他回到故乡（未来），甚至帮他和那些怪物们回归地面。  
G以前的生活并不幸福，至少不如她和长老生活在森林中一般幸福，所以她是愿意帮助他的。尽管她并不喜欢G对她做的那些事，但事已至此，这一切都无所谓了。  
她并不后悔。  
虽然不能再看到长老和族人十分可惜，但她至少帮到了G……  
之后，只要恳求G回去以后不要再向人类开战，那么所有人都可以获得美好的结局。  
思绪逐渐变得缓慢，手脚亦越来越冰冷，精灵瑟缩着身体尝试找个舒服一点的姿势。伴随着朦胧倦意，女孩的视野越加模糊。在眼睛即将闭合之前，她仿佛看到那个黑色的怪物冲进房间，竭力呼唤的陌生模样。  
*……G？  
“fRisK……Frisk，抱歉……我真的……对不起……”  
怪物的语速异常急促，加之糅杂着女孩未曾听闻的音节而变得难以分辨。虽然不明白怪物的意思，但不妨碍精灵抬起酸软的手拍了拍半蹲在自己身前，可能在外边受了什么刺激的怪物。  
*没事的，都会好起来的。  
“沒錯……會好起來的。”  
来自女孩的接触，让男人冷静下来。带着空洞的骨手接住了冰冷幼小的手，将双手的相握转为更确实的拥抱。拥抱着不明所以的精灵女孩，男人闪烁不定的眼眶掠过了一丝悔恨。  
“……我会治好你的，你不会死。”  
然而，和怪物充满决意的言语相对，依偎在男人怀着的精灵身体忽然一僵。

骨手小心翼翼地把忐忑不安的精灵放在床上，但骷髅略显宠溺的举止没有成功安抚床上的女孩。怪物才刚取出药瓶，将黑袍的一角活化为黑蛇，女孩已经抗拒地别过了头。  
*G……可以不做这个实验吗？  
这是两条时间线以来第一次，女孩明确地向他提出了异议。骷髅停下手中确认药液的动作，专注地注视着精灵。不过精灵垂下了头，没有看见怪物难得一见的耐心。  
“这是为了让你的身体好起来。”  
精灵依然纹丝不动，毫无软化的迹象。衣摆的黑蛇不满地，几乎要卷上床上的女孩，卻又最终在女孩身边停了下来。  
通常来说，在实验室中违抗他的人都只有一个下场。  
但是，Frisk是特别的。  
所以他现在只能斟酌着言辞，思考如何才能让精灵解除戒心，怎么样才能让Frisk重新服从自己。  
“你身体好了以后，才能回家。”  
*……回家？  
看到精灵耳朵一动，似乎对这个词汇起了反应，怪物嘴角微微上扬，再加大了力度。Gaster知道，他找到正确的路了。  
这女孩总是不善拒绝，对谎言也几乎毫无戒心。这当然是她可爱的地方之一，但亦容易遭人利用。  
今后在照顾精灵的时候，得特别注意这点才行。  
悬浮的骨手替女孩理了理略显凌乱的棕色发丝，这次女孩没有抗拒。  
“没错，只有这样，才能再看到那些重要的人。”  
*……重要的人？  
“你希望跟他们团聚，对吧？”  
精灵没有没有回答，只是轻微地点了点头。要不是骷髅一直留意，恐怕根本听不见那一声几不可闻的“嗯”。  
“好孩子。”

等来了女孩的默许，早已蓄势待发的仿生管，含着药液抵上了女孩的嘴唇，灵巧地钻进精灵的齿间。但怪物身体化成的黑蛇，并没有成功进入女孩的口腔。紫色的眼睛对上天空般的双眸，浅蓝色的眼瞳中，满是对接下来进行实验的迟疑——上一次粗暴实验的恐惧，依然残留在精灵的心中。  
察觉到这点，黑蛇默默地从女孩唇间退出。  
*……？？  
难道连回溯的时间，都无法抹去他的失误？  
或许是不甘，又或者是羞怒。黑色的怪物将带着催情作用的药液倒入口中，悬浮的骨手强硬地拎起精灵的头颅。  
然后，湿润黏腻的水声和二人的呼吸交缠在一起。Frisk好一会儿才意识到那便是“亲吻”，蓝色的眼眸倒映出怪物放大的脸孔，感觉到骷髅相对自己更为干燥和坚硬的骨齿，他探进自己唇腔的舌头以及一同灌入的苦涩药液，精灵的痛苦吃惊地收缩。  
*唔……唔唔！  
身为几乎拥有无限寿命的精灵，Frisk并不习惯和异性接触，更勿论这种跨过界限，带有男女之情的亲密举动。  
只是当她想要做出反应，使劲推挡的时候，精灵再一次意识到自己身前的不是同类，而是拥有强大力量的怪物。  
明明使出全部力气，连背脊都已拱起、双臂颤抖，但唤来的却是逐渐增多，在身上纠缠爬行的黑蛇，缓慢而有意无意地在她的肢体上缠绕，调节着她的动作，同时消去她的反抗。黑色的仿生管宛如精灵长老授课时曾经提及，以触手捕捉猎物，使其窒息然后吞噬殆尽的海中异兽。  
而她，就是那个被锁定的猎物。  
这不对，这实在是……太怪异太异常了。  
随着触手的蔓延，怪物的气息变得粗重，在口腔探询的舌头也变得急切粗暴。精灵灵敏的耳朵，甚至能听见激烈亲吻的啧啧水声。药液早已被怪物灵活的舌头送进喉咙，怪物的长舌头却在唇腔内部舔舐摩擦，仔细地确认以后，才恋恋不舍地结束了这个深吻。  
感觉到交叠的双唇终于松开，Frisk不由自主地大口喘气。虽然嘴唇重新获得自由，但急促的心跳却没有得以缓和——一股暖流自丹田处热烘烘地升了上来，使Frisk口干舌燥，浑身温热。那是上一次实验时，怪物以药物教与未经人事的精灵，那名为“情欲”的欲望。  
*不……不要……  
满面胀红地握紧了全身，身上仅仅穿着单薄的精灵，挪动着腰部尝试抛开这股熟悉的火焰。但微弱的力度，只引来仿生管进一步的爱抚磨蹭。  
抑压欲望、白色稚嫩的精灵，纠缠在侧、冰冷而有力的黑蛇。  
这落在Gaster眼中，形同致命的毒药。  
肌肤相接，坚硬的骨手摸遍了精灵的每一处，偶尔还有意无意地滑过敏感地带，引得精灵双颊逐渐浮现羞涩的红晕。被柔软的黑色触手纠缠的双手死死地捂下奇怪的娇喘。明明是身高不到胸口的幼小精灵，却在他的引导下流露出成熟女性才会有的娇媚神态，这让他几乎无法集中在“治疗实验”之上。  
千年的等待沉积而成，由懊悔和执念交叠造就的爱恋早已变质。胸口的怪物灵魂无时不刻都在疯狂叫嚣，但科学家只能勉强稳住越发粗喘的气息，衣角化成的黑蛇抓开了眼角泛泪的少女双手。  
“你不必忍耐，只要享受就好。很快就会变得舒服了。”  
虽然无时无刻都想要贯穿怀中的精灵，在女孩身上刻下自己的印记，但此时他只能强自压下发自灵魂的男性欲望，把灼热的目光从精灵身上移开。  
一根触手，小心翼翼地抵开了水光淋漓的缝隙。精灵并不是第一次经历男女之事，但上次名为实验的虐待对这女孩来说过于粗暴，所以为了“未来”着想，他得尽可能温柔，尽可能让她体会到性爱的快乐。  
黑蛇进入了精灵的内部，顺着湿热的内壁小心前进，随着不经意的挪移改变形状后又突然退出。仔细确认女孩的甬道已被充分开拓以后，触手才向记忆中那魔力回路的所在探去。  
*呜呜……啊、哈……  
女性的羞涩让精灵始终无法放开接受和怪物结合的现状，但干枯的身体却逐渐适应了骷髅的入侵，紧紧地吮吸着怪物带来的魔力源。庞大的的输送带来活力的恢复，快感和被侵犯的感觉交织，Frisk感觉到身体的空虚不断地被触手带来的情欲填满。眼角的泪水顺延而下，却又立即被缠绕在侧的黑蛇拭去；潮红的身体上，突出的乳尖亦被一根幼细的仿生管缠绕照顾。  
Frisk说不清她到底是满足还是痛苦。和上一次不同，这次怪物在“治疗实验”中明显照料着她的身体，但与此同时怪物的改变又让她觉得说不出的怪异。虽然不再是冰冷的实验，但这明显带着暧昧情愫，自我克制却又深深突入她身体内部的……  
*到底……是谁？  
身体和魔力回路同时抵达了巅峰，精灵的困惑如同暴风中的小船般瞬间淹没。失去意识的娇小的身体被黑蛇们摆弄反转，骷髅满意地看着少女背后的残缺蝶翼出现了全新的魔纹：不再是肮脏残旧的灰色光辉，“这一次”在他魔力的疯狂灌溉下，塑料布般的残旧蝶翅膀逐渐完整，没有任何魔纹的灰色亦被属于骷髅的蓝紫色所取代。  
不知过了多久，随着最后的魔力被魔力回路吸收，黑色的触手依依不舍地从精灵身上退去。仔细地拭去缝隙边沿多余的体液，带着一抹满足的笑意，怪物抱起沉沉睡去的精灵，转身离开。  
没错，既然他跟精灵已建立了关系，那这黑暗冰冷的实验室已不再适合这女孩了。  
她将会跟他一起，前往一个更适合她的地方。


End file.
